


The Last Guardian

by DarkWolfMistress



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boys, Monster sex, Naga, Naga AU, Wall of text, hemipene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfMistress/pseuds/DarkWolfMistress
Summary: Cr. Enrico Maxwell is a young archaeologist and linguist. He has been obsessed with a long lost civilization. He'll journey to ends of the earth to find it. He'll soon discover that the jungle hides many secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElevatorAction13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevatorAction13/gifts).



> Okay so this is chapter 1 of my naga AU. I want to Thank ElevatorAction1 for the plot help. I hope you enjoy this!

In a region of Rome known for being the center of business, tourists and locals made their way to cafes and shops. The main feature on the street was small business building that served an important purpose. Many people are walked passed not paying any attention to it. It was nothing special to the tourist, not worthy of any photos, and locals were used to the business happens as it was the meeting area for the universities and museums, a place for business concerning the arts and culture. They passed the large wall of a round glass windows. Inside the room is a board meeting.

A young man with long silver hair and lavender blue eyes. His hair was tied in a low pony tail and he seems very shy and flustered. He was standing before the board members of the university. He was a researcher specializing in linguistics and dead languages. He was known for being obsessive about a certain ancient culture. He was standing before them ready to give his proposal for an expedition.

His nervous energy was noticeable as he took a deep breathe. “Good morning gentlemen. First off I would like to thank the board for taking the time to hear my proposal.” Took a nervous breath as one of the board members cleared his throat. “Now you all know that I have studying the legend of the Temple of Eris. The temple was said to have held secrets and treasures no mortal could bare to see. It was said that the people walk among their gods and were protected by all harm. That they were so advanced with medicine that they had found cures for ailments such as cancer and genetic birth defects.”

The main board member was an older gentleman that was not fond of this particular researcher’s subject. He checked his watch before letting out a loud huff. “On with it Professor Maxwell.”

“Of course.” He smiled though he felt like he was going to be sick. Professor Maxwell walked to the wall and turned off the lights. He started up a projector and started to log into his computer. “The Temple of Eris was the beacon of the Lost civilization of the Zipiah. The Zipia were said to have medicine and technology that surpasses our own this day. I know this may seem far-fetched, but other ancient cultures talked about the Zipia.”

He put on his glasses to see better as he started to go through the slides, using his laptop’s spacebar to go through the images. He showed other cultures referring to the Zipiah. Many of the images were of Indian, Egyptian and Greek mosiacs and murals. “They referred to the people of Zipiah as the Followers of the Snakes. They culture saw snakes as bringers of good fortune and life. They saw the them as bares of life itself. The Zipia were peaceful and when war came, they were all but wiped out.”

“Yes I remember that part of the debate when I was studying it.” This board member was sweet old man that loved hearing about ancient cultures, he was known throughout Italian as the main source for Greco-Roman knowledge. “People wondered how they could flourish again and again after such devastating attacks.”

Another board member was suspicious and started to question the young professor. “So are you telling me that you have a theory behind this?”

“I do!” He was happy and his confidence was starting to build. They were interested in his work. He flipped through a few more pictures until he found the one he wanted. Stopping on the statue of a naga he continued with his speech. “The Zipia were obsessed with snakes as all of their gods were in some way depicted with the form of a snake. I believe that the Zipa had come up with a way to produce like snakes. Snakes have a high fertility rate, birthing from ten to twenty eggs on the species. I believe that they were so advanced with their medicine that they were able to birth multiples.”

This intrigued the board member. He looked interested and put his pocket watch away. His wife had struggled with infertility for years, now his daughter was struggling with it as well. “So they were able to diversify the gene pool through multiple children?”

“Yes!” Now that he had the most skeptical of the board members on his side he had to give them the bad news. “There was debate where the Temple of Eris was located. For years scholars have said that it was in the middle east. But after some research,” he pulled out a small statue from his box. It was a naga statue from the eastern most part of India. “I have come to believe that the Indian people did not come up with the concept of Nagas. This statue in particular was from an older myth about a place to the east. I believe that the Temple of Eris lies with in the Jungles of Southeast Asia. I have two locations that could be candidates. I will need access to satellite footage to make sure.

The youngest of the board members was very confused. He decided to voice his concern before any other information was passed. “Satellite footage? Why?”

Maxwell nodded and began to explain explains the situation. “One of the locations is Laos and the other is Cambodia. Because of how the area reacts to the West coming and exploring, I feel we should do a satellite scan of both of the locations before contacting their governments.”

“A expedition with the backing of our archaeology department would mean it would become a tourist location quickly, this would be seen as a good thing. The staff would have eager workers and the locals will be getting extra revenue from the tourist coming to see.”

“I still don’t see how this is any different from the other failed expeditions.” Maxwell sighed as his skeptic was back.  
He felt a deep seeded rage. He was better than the researchers before him. He smirked, he was now confident enough to pull out all of the stops. He had them wanted more. “Well you see that is the problem. With research I have drawn out with a basic outline of the city as well as the temple. If we look at the architecture of the time period, we can see if this outline matches satellite images.”

Board member that was the most skeptical through the whole proposal coughed and held up is hand for Maxwell to stop. “If we grant you this, will you have definite proof and will be able to start an expedition?”

“Yes, I believe that I can find the information needed to find the truth about their medical discoveries. Who knows what kind of knowledge there is in the ruins.”

“How to do you intend to read the language. It’s dead.”

More confidence. He had spent his whole education on dead languages. “Linguistically I was able to recreate it.” He was better than those before him and he was going to prove it all. “The local languages came from it. I think I will be able to translate it after finding the material.”

“You are granted your funding for the satellite footage, but nothing more. You have two weeks to gives us a definite location, so we may proceed with this request.”

“Thank you.” Maxwell smiled and collected his things as the board members left. He still had a lot of research to do.  
He needed to make sure that this was right. He took his things and left the building. He put his computer and the box of papers and artifacts in the front seat of his car. He decided that a quick stop home was needed before he went back to his office at the university. Driving to a apartment building he parking in his assigned place. He took his things to his small flat.

Putting everything away he spotted a picture on the wall. It was picture of him and his mother in front of the university. She had passed a few years ago, but she had been so proud that he had gotten such a prestigious job. Who would have thought the bastard some of a street girl would become a professor and researcher of dead languages. He sighed and kissed his fingers and pressed them to his mother’s image.

“Don’t worry Mama, we’re almost there. I’ll show him how he was wrong.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, I wanted to stretch this out.

Enrico Maxwell was sitting n the room with one of the board members. They were watching the video footage from the satellites. He was nervous, chewing his nails as he waited. Laos did not have anything remotely close to the outline of the city or the temple. His last chance to find this damned temple and the city. He was shaking in his chair as his leg bounced. The board member was nervous as well.

"Do you think it will be there?"

"I hope so." Enrico admitted. He was scared it was not going to be there, that everything he had worked for was for not.

Just then Enrico saw it. He took control of the footage and took screen shots. He overplayed his map over the jungle. He could not believe it. There in the jungle, almost matching the sketches and map, was the outline of something. He zoomed in and started to laugh.

"There it is! There it is!!"

"My god, Maxwell you did it!" The board member came up and slapped him n his back. He pulled him up and kissed his cheek. "Maxwell you lucky bastard you did it! You found it!"

Enrico was almost to shocked for words. The board member left his side to call the other with the news. Enrico was left in the room staring at the computer screen. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. He did it. He had done it. He had found the Temple. The damned temple that haunted him his whole life. The temple that caused so much pain for his mother. Now everything was going to be alright. She did not live to see this day, but she had lived to see him translate the dead language. Farther than anyone else before him. He was going to make his mother proud. He looked up and took a deep breath. He took off his circle framed glasses and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

The board member came back with a sad smile. "Well good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Enrico did not know what to think. He just swallowed hard and waited.

"We can't fund the full trip right away. We still have to look over the map and look over your proposal again and you'll have to wait until next quarter when we get the budget."

"That sounds like good news."

"No the good news is that you are going to go on the news and be the face of this discovery. Think of all the fame and all the benefactors that would help fund the trip! Maxwell boy, you're going to be the face of the greatest discovery of our time!"

The rest of the day was surreal. He met with reporters, he met with academics. This was a dream come true. Something inside of him felt that this dream was going to turn into a nightmare. Perhaps that was his anxiety talking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Was busy with other things and life.

Enrico was beyond nervous. He could feel the knot in his stomach growing. He was going to be meeting with some of the media and the biggest names in archaeology. Including the man that he had been trying to up stage. All his life he was obsessed with meeting this man. This man that spent a lifetime trying to find the Temple. Enrico had done it in just a short time. He was now the idol of his chosen field. He was in the middle of the museum sipping the wine. It was wonderful. Some much praise. He had the media line up next to him.

"I'm sorry that I have not answered any of your questions. After hearing them all I figured it would be easier to just have you all here. You were asking all the same questions. I hope you don't mind?" Enrico smile sheepishly as he picked up a small hors d'oeuvre from a passing plate. He took a nibble and made a joke to break the ice.

"No at all doctor. Please could you please answer this, who inspired you to find the Temple?"

"Well that would be my mother. God rest her soul." Enrico smiled softly, he knew he looked miserable. "We had it hard. It's no secret, she was a hooker. As soon as she had me, she changed her ways. She made sure I had a chance to get what she never had. So I went to college and I've been trying to make her proud since."

"Are you aware that another researcher has been trying to do what you did for years? How do you feel about this success?"

"I was aware yes, his research was valuable in finding the temple. I was able to use his failings and flawed reasonings. If it wasn't for his research I would have followed his same footsteps and started in the Americas." Enrico knew very well who this man was. He knew very well that he was following a madman's path.

"Doctor, are you taking any security with you to Asia?"

"That is being handled already with the museum, university and the Thai government. I know that myself and the team will be well protected. If you do not have any other questions, I would like to talk to some of the other archaeologists."

Enrico left the media and went to go talk to the others. There was high praise for him, but he only desired to talk to one man. He found him by some of the older professors. They were talking about the glory days and his failures. After he had lead three failed digs in South America, he had returned to teach. The Italian man smirked, obviously the old adage was true. Those who can't do, teach. 

He came up to the old man and stretched out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meat you Dr. Fredrick."

"Oh it is great to meet you Dr. Maxwell. I'm so glad you were able to find the Temple. I lost a lot of years going down the rabbit holes."

"Indeed. I was a afraid I would never be able to find it." Enrico was being truthful. The others left them so they could speak privately.

The old man chuckled. "I lost a lot of relationships too. You're still young, so hopefully you won't ruin your marriages like I did."

"Actually I was wondering if you recalled any of your lost relationships."

The old man nodded. He sighed and finished his glass of champagne. "There was my first wife, and then my second. A woman who would have been my third. After the last trip to South America, I just gave up."

"You don't remember an Italian call girl?"

"No. I fucked so many of them, I was in a bad place." The old man looked like he was ashamed of his past, but it only anger Enrico.

"You don't remember the nineteen year old that you strung along for a year until she got pregnant? You don't remember the girl that you promised to take to South America with you? That you promised you would leave your wife for?"

The old man glared softly at the man before he got the connection. "You're... Oh God. Where's your mother?"

"Died three years ago." Enrico glared. "So you honestly we're just stringing her along?"

"I was a married man focused on work. You think I wanted a younger wife? She was just an affair. Dr. Maxwell you have to understand. I left for South American, I didn't know she was pregnant."

"That's a lie. Mother showed me everything. You paid for the doctor's appointment. You wanted her to get an abortion."

"Listen..."

"No. Just know, that your only son, your only child just succeeded with something that you failed at. And he wasn't even wanted. I hope you look back at your life and see how much you fucked up..."

The young archaeologist left. He decided he needed a smoke and headed outside. He had confronted the bastard, but it was not nearly as satisfying as he imagined. He he did not know what was suppose to happen. He was just glad he would be leaving tomorrow. He could focus on his work.


End file.
